October 23, 2015/Chat log
6:24 Loving77 hiii silly 6:28 Williamm258 hi bro hi jony 6:36 Loving77 hi jony 6:38 Cfljony22 hey will hey peep hey silly 6:42 Dragonian King hey jony 7:15 Williamm258 . https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nvoSBkLoTL0 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vpiPlDLJqsc jony bro peep Welcome to the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat 8:01 Flower1470 Hey Jony and Silly and Peep and Will wow i mesed that up MESSED* i should just go to bed 8:07 Williamm258 bro you will like these clips 8:08 Loving77 SPOILERSSSSSSSSSSSS THEY BURN 8:10 Flower1470 Spoilers for wat 8:10 Loving77 Gravity Falls 8:11 Flower1470 you saw that episode?? 8:12 Loving77 In the video suggestions 8:12 Flower1470 oh 8:13 Dragonian King hi lily 8:15 Williamm258 bro watch the clips you will like it 8:17 Dragonian King awesome (yes) 8:18 Williamm258 did you love it 8:18 Dragonian King yeah :D btw don't worry i didn't forget about your drawing 8:20 Williamm258 ok 8:27 Flower1470 . 8:29 Williamm258 (redghost) yay 8:29 Flower1470 (yes) 8:30 Williamm258 bye 8:31 Cfljony22 hey lily Williamm258 couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. 8:32 Flower1470 ooo 8:39 Loving77 I gtg bye Loving77 couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. 8:41 Flower1470 ooo 8:44 Dragonian King lily how far did you get so far? 8:44 Flower1470 context please 8:44 Dragonian King in gravity falls 8:45 Flower1470 two episodes away from finishing the first season 8:53 Dragonian King ooo lily where's falling leaves 9:16 Flower1470 on Peep's computer 9:17 Dragonian King lily when can i read the new old chapter of falling leaves 9:18 Flower1470 ask Peep 9:19 Dragonian King but she's not here so i ask you instead 9:20 Flower1470 well She's still writing and I haven't been given anything to edit so *shrug* 9:21 Dragonian King i thought she finished the story and was editing the chapters now don't you edit her edits 9:22 Flower1470 she is editing idk if she still wants me to edit 9:22 Dragonian King at this rate i'll finish another episode of silly's zexal before the next chapter 9:23 Flower1470 probably 9:25 Dragonian King and i haven't even started it yet 9:42 Cfljony22 chapter 1 is out? 9:48 Flower1470 not officially 9:48 Cfljony22 is it vip only 9:48 Flower1470 yes for now 9:48 Cfljony22 Well im VIP 9:48 Flower1470 pfft 9:48 Cfljony22 TUSNAMI 360 NO SCOPE CROSS MAP NO LOOK' OPTIC GAMING JOHN CENA RAP BATTLE OF THE YEAR 9:49 Dragonian King actually chapters 1-11 are out but peep thinks they're gross 9:49 Cfljony22 SUPA HAWT FIA 9:49 Dragonian King so you're not allowed to read them 9:50 Cfljony22 Its not really vip if everyone is allowed to read them lol 9:50 Dragonian King lily are you interested in knowing that it's only 62 days 4 hours 9 minutes and 12 seconds until christmas 9:51 Flower1470 no but i guess i have no choice 9:55 Dragonian King jony are you going to tell lily what you just told me 9:55 Flower1470 oh no do i want to know 9:56 Dragonian King i guess not okay ill tell you jony has an announcement AND HIS NAME IS JOHN CENA 9:57 Flower1470 ugh 9:57 Dragonian King hehehehe overused memes i gtg, bye guys 9:58 Flower1470 More than one boy in this chat is a bad idea Bye Silly 9:58 Dragonian King then why didn't you kick out chris when he was here 9:58 Flower1470 Chris and i were a thing tho I was tempted many times I did in the end, if you think about it lol 9:59 Dragonian King not really he was just a chicken and now he stalks us pessimisstically i probably misspelled that horribly HI CHRIS!!!! :D 9:59 Cfljony22 Well uh bye silly 10:00 Flower1470 He was here for me He left bc of drama between us 10:01 Dragonian King so he never liked me I KNEW IT lol ok i really better go now bye 10:02 Flower1470 :P bye Dragonian King couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. 10:03 Flower1470 ooo Category:Chat logs Category:October 2015